When Lisa Comes Back
by Lord of Fiction
Summary: It's been a year since Lisa Heffenbacher left to travel with that science program. But lots of things could happen in a year. Money could start growing on trees, aliens can invade, the sky might fall, THE WORLD MAY END, or Hector could get a girlfriend...
1. Discovery

**Another Electric Company fic I want to try! :) I promise it'll be as good as the last one. Or even better! ;)**

**JAS: Well, the last new Electric Company episode was March 28, 2011. And it's now January 30, 2013. So I'd say it's cancelled. :P**

**P.S. In my last series, Lisa miraculously got her memories back by being panicked over Hector. So...Yeaahh...Kinda random, but it works. ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TEC, deal with it. :P**

* * *

Lisa was so excited. It'd been a year since she'd been home. And now she was back! She couldn't wait to see her parents, Jessica, Keith, Marcus, and especially Hector. Her secret crush for so many years. And she'd still never told him. But now, after being away from him for so long, she decided it was time.

Lisa strolled down the sidewalk looking at all the new shops that had opened when she wasn't around. Everything looked familiar, and yet so different at the same time. But to her delight, the Electric Diner was still there.

Her excitement just grew ten times stronger. Hector. He was so _close_. Lisa pondered whether to bolt into the diner and hug everyone by surprise. Or maybe just walk in casually, so everyone else could hug her first. She was just about to decide on the first option when she spotted Hector through the window.

Her heart did a few somersaults before quieting down. He looked possibly even cuter than he had before she left. Sure, she'd seen him through the Skeleckian screen a few times, but in person was just much more better. Lisa turned to run into the diner, but something else caught her eye. A girl sat across the counter. She looked tall and pretty, and much more stylish than Lisa. She reached over the counter, and her and Hector's lips met in an affectionate kiss. Lisa could've sworn her heart stopped beating at that moment. _No. NO._

"LISA!" A voice from the doorway called. It was Jessica. And she held out her arms expectantly to hug her old friend. But Lisa wasn't in the mood for hugs. She whirled and dashed down the street to her apartment. That kiss seared permanently in her mind.

Without so much as a greeting to her parents, she ran through the apartment door and into her bedroom. Lisa plopped down on her bed. She knew it was immature of her, but she started to cry. Tears of devastation rolled down her cheeks. How _could_ he? Lisa felt so betrayed, so abandoned. How _could _he?

"Lisa?" Her mother opened the door. "Oh it's so good to see you! How was your trip? Did you-" She stopped when she saw that her daughter was crying.

She hurried to her daughter's side and hugged her. "Oh Lisa, what's _wrong_?" Then the thought struck her. "Oh dear, you saw her, didn't you? Hector's girlfriend."

Lisa began to sob louder when she heard it out loud. _Hector's girlfriend_. She'd always dreamed she would one day gain that title. But in the year she was away, it had been given to someone else. Another girl. A girl more _Hector's_speed.

"Oh Lisa, I'm so sorry." Her mother murmured.

* * *

Jessica couldn't be more angry. Lisa had ran away. From _her_. And she knew the reason why. She turned to glare at Hector and his girlfriend, Karen Clarke. Jess couldn't believe the nerve of Hector. She couldn't believe he would just abandon his feelings for Lisa and gain feelings for that-that-witch. Jess never liked Karen. And she never would. Karen's long curly auburn hair and sparkling green eyes may give her the look of a princess. But Jess could see through all of that. She'd seen Karen act cruel. Especially to more younger children. She had to hold her tongue to keep from screaming at her after she'd told off Marcus once. Good thing Marcus was away. Then she wouldn't have _that_ much of an urge to kill Karen. Jessica had tried to tell Hector, but he didn't believe her. He'd rather believe a pretty face than his own sister. Something was definitely _not right_.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Keith asked.

Jessica turned and sat back down in her booth with Keith. She'd always liked Keith. And they'd become closer friends every year. Jess was in no hurry. She knew he liked her back. But it was time to get down to business. "I just saw Lisa outside." She explained. "And she ran off."

"Oh," Keith glanced at Karen. "But it's not Karen's fault, you know. She and Hector couldn't help getting together. It was just meant to happen."

"I don't _care_." Jessica spat. "I don't trust her."

Keith sighed. "Jess, you've got to get over her. She's not evil or anything. Or worse, a prankster. Come on. She's not bad. It's just that she happens to like Hector and Hector happens to like her back."

"But what about _Lisa_?" Jess frowned. "What about _her_ feelings for Hector. I don't think Hector even _has _feelings for her, anymore. She must be heartbroken. Keith, how would you feel if you went off somewhere. And when you came back, I just suddenly had a boyfriend?"

"Uh-"

"Well that's how Lisa feels!" Jessica interrupted. "And those feelings aren't going to go away anytime soon."

"You're right." Keith admitted. Funny, he never seemed to win any arguments with her. "You go talk to Lisa. I'll go get Hector."

Jess smiled. "Thanks Keith." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then ran off for Lisa's apartment building.

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Heffenbacher? Is Lisa there?" Jessica asked when Lisa's mother answered the door.

She smiled sadly. "She's in her room. She's upset because-well, you probably already know."

Jess nodded. "I'm going to talk to her. Don't worry. _I'll _fix this."

Mrs. Heffenbacher led her to Lisa's door. 'Thank you', Jess mouthed. Lisa's mother nodded and left her alone.

Jessica took a deep breath and knocked softly on Lisa's bedroom door. "Lisa? Are you in there?" She asked.

There was a sad sniffle. "Yes. What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you?" Jess asked.

"Sure, come inside, if you want." Lisa replied.

Jess opened the door. Lisa sat on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. In her hands was a picture of her and Hector having fun together on a carnival ride. It seemed it was taking all of Lisa's willpower not to start bawling.

"Lisa, it's going to be fine." Jessica reassured her. "I'm sure Hector still has feelings for you."

"No, he doesn't." Lisa sounded so sure of herself. "He looked so happy with that-that girl. I don't want to ruin it for him."

"It's not fair!" Jess exploded. "_You _should be in that girl's place. You care much more about Hector than _she_ ever will! And I'll say that to her face if you want me to!"

"That's all right, Jessica." Lisa smiled. She liked Jess's overreacted protectiveness. It was something she'd always liked about her personality. "You don't have to do that for me. I'll manage alone."

"But Lisa-" Jess stopped when she saw Lisa go back to mourning over her and Hector. Jessica knew she wanted to be alone. "Okay," Jess gave in, "Bye Lisa. See ya soon. I hope." And she left her bedroom.

* * *

"Everything's working perfectly." Francine smiled, from her place in the trees. She'd seen Lisa break down through her binoculars. And she knew she was upset over Hector and Karen. Her plan was ingenious.

Francine pulled out her phone. "Karen, it's time for stage two." She ordered. "And make it interesting." She snapped her phone shut, uttering an evil laugh she'd waited so long to make.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm so good at being bad. X] Okay, this story sooo cannot go on without prankster influence. ;) So keep reading to see what happens next!**

**~LoF**


	2. Regret

**Okay, another chapter. Hope you've got some tissues. ;)  
**

**P.S. I WAS WRONG! TEC IS NOT CANCELLED. I just looked on Wikipedia and it says a fourth series is airing this year. wiki/The_Electric_Company_(2009_TV_series) Go to this page and look at the section Conception. :3 You will like what you see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TEC, only this emotional plot. ;)**

* * *

"Hector, can I talk to you for a sec?" Keith asked.

Hector glanced at Karen. She smiled and nodded. "Sure Keith," He came around the counter and sat down across from him. "What's up?"

"Hector, Lisa's back." Keith explained.

Hector's smile melted away. His face felt hot at the mention of his former crush. "Uh, so?"

"She saw you and Karen. And she saw you kiss." Keith said blankly.

Hector's stomach tightened. His fists clenched. "Well, so what?" He managed. "What does she care?"

"Hector, you and I both know she cares. A lot." Keith told him slowly.

"Well, I _don't_!" Hector lied. His fists shook as he spoke. "She can go back to that stupid science program for all I care!" His voice rose to shout.

Hector stood up from his seat, and he stormed out of the diner. "Sorry everyone, but we're closed. I need to get home."

Keith rose and shook his head. Hector would never admit it, but he still had feelings for Lisa. No matter who he was dating.

* * *

"Hector what's wrong?" Karen asked, a little pout on her face.

Hector avoided her gaze. "I'm tired. I need a little time to myself."

He ran off before Karen could say more.

He was tired, angry, and most of all, confused. Were his feelings for Karen real? Or was she just another pretty face to fall for?

Hector opened the door to his family's apartment. What he wasn't expecting was a very angry looking Jessica. "What?" He asked. Though he had a pretty good idea what had ticked her off.

"You know 'what'." Jess snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

Hector sighed. "I don't have time for this, Jess. I'm tired."

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers." Jessica insisted.

"What do you want?" Hector grumbled.

"Do you still have feelings for Lisa?" She asked suddenly.

He could feel his face grow hot again. The sight of her pretty face flashed in his mind. And he realized just how much he'd missed her. "I-"

"Hector..." Jess glared.

"Fine. I do have feelings for her. Why do you care?" He admitted.

"Because Lisa cares. I want you to go over to her apartment, and hug her like you're great friends again."

"But-"

"Just do it, Hector! Please?" Jessica begged.

"All right, all right!" Hector gave in. "I'll do it!"

"Thanks, bro." Jess reached up and hugged him quickly.

Hector sighed and left his apartment, looking for Lisa's building. When he spotted it, he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

When her mother opened the door, her eyes widened. "Oh, Hector! What a pleasant surprise! Um, what brings you here?"

"Can I see Lisa?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yes, she's in her room." Mrs. Heffenbacher left him in the hall. He guessed he had to do this alone.

Hector went up to Lisa's door. He raised his hand to knock, when he heard her voice inside. He pressed his ear against the door, straining to listen.

"How _could _he?" Lisa asked to no one in particular. "I-I thought we had something. I thought he liked me, too." There was a choked sob. "I guess I was wrong. He-he has someone better than me. He has that girl."

Hector couldn't take anymore of this. He bolted out of the apartment, and didn't stop running until he was a good distance away from her building. He sank down in a bench and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd done the one thing he would never dream of doing a year ago. He'd broken Lisa's heart.

* * *

"Yes Francine." Karen spoke into her cellphone. "Got it."

She quickly walked toward the building that had been described to her as Lisa's apartment. To her delight, Lisa walked out herself. This had just gotten a lot easier.

"Oh, hi!" She called.

Lisa turned around, her face darkened when she saw who had greeted her. "Oh, it's you."

"Aren't you Lisa Heffenbacher?" Karen asked, ignoring Lisa's remark.

"I am." Lisa replied.

"Hector's told me so much about you!" Karen said.

"He-he has?" She stammered.

"Yes, like how you're so good with science. I was never smart enough to be any good at science. Tell me, how do you do it?" Karen asked.

"Oh, it isn't that hard, really. Once you study and do your homework..." Lisa started as they walked away.

* * *

Francine watched as Lisa and Karen walked off chatting like great friends. She smiled to herself. It was now time for stage three. Which _she _would handle herself.

"Hector Ruiz, it's time to meet your new nemesis. Jealousy." Francine laughed as she made her way down the street.

**I'm so good at this heartbreaking stuff. :3 There will be more today soon. But PLEASE REVIEW.**

**~LoF**


	3. Proposal

**Okay, chapter three. This should get to the climax of the story, so be prepared. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TEC...**

* * *

Francine walked up to the door of a small condo. She rapped softly on the door. There was a shuffling sound inside and the door opened. A tall auburn haired guy stepped out. He looked just like Karen. This was because he was her twin brother.

"Kevin Clarke?" Francine inquired.

"Who wants to know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Francine Carruthers. We had a deal, remember?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the new flat screen TV. It's awesome." He grinned.

Francine smirked. "I can get you more. If you do _your _part of the deal."

Kevin flashed another smile. "Sure thing, Carruthers. Now who's this girl?"

"Lisa Heffenbacher." Francine said, whipping out a photo.

Kevin let out a low whistle. "She's cute."

Francine rolled her eyes. _Boys,_she thought.

"Remember, ask her out _tonight_. No later. And she'd better except. Karen's coming over in a few moments to introduce you to her. If you fail, well, let's just say that flat screen TV will be the only quality item in this house." Francine snapped.

"Huh, don't worry, Francine. No girl can resist Kevin Clarke." He grinned.

Francine was definitely having doubts about him and Lisa. "Ehhh right." She forced a smile. "I need to go. Succeed, or _else_."

She walked off down the street. Leaving Kevin to prepare for his proposal.

* * *

"Oh, you just _have _to meet my brother!" Karen said excitedly.

Lisa frowned. "Um, I don't know..."

"Please?" Karen pleaded. "He'd _love _to meet you!"

"All right." Lisa gave in. "What's he like?"

"Oh, he's actually my twin brother. His name is Kevin." Karen explained.

"Kevin...That's a nice name." Lisa said.

"Oh, we're here now!" Karen announced.

The door to a condo opened and a boy who looked like Karen stepped down to greet them. "Hey Kare!" He said. "Who's your friend?"

"Kevin, this is Lisa Heffenbacher." Karen introduced. "She's like the smartest girl in the city."

Lisa blushed. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"Hey," Kevin said. "So...Are you doing anything tonight? We could get to know each other better."

Lisa frowned. "Well, no. I'm not doing anything. But I just got back into town. So, I'm not really in the mood for a date tonight. Sorry. Maybe next time?"

"Oh, sure." Kevin mumbled.

"I really need to go." Lisa said quickly. "Bye Karen!"

"Oh, bye Lisa!" Karen waved as Lisa walked away.

"Nice going, _Kevin_." Karen spat.

"Hey, I tried my best!" Kevin protested. "She just wasn't in the mood for a date."

"You're so dense! I could tell she wasn't interested! Seriously, you are _so _not her type."

Kevin grumbled and went back into the condo.

Karen watched him go with a glare. Then she whipped out her phone and called Francine. "Hi Francine? Kevin failed. Lisa's going home."

She frowned. "Okay, if you say so. I hope it works." She closed the phone and went inside. Unsure about Francine's Plan B.

* * *

Lisa hurried home, her mind racing with confused thoughts. She was half-thinking she should turn back and accept Kevin's offer. But she decided against it. She was really in the mood to go out with someone after she'd seen Hector and-and-

"Lisa?" Someone called.

Lisa suddenly bowled into someone. They both toppled onto the sidewalk. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I-" Lisa stopped when she saw who she'd run into.

"He-Hector?" Lisa stammered.

**Sorry guys, but that's all for now. I might do more today, but we'll see. ;)  
**

**~LoF**


	4. Retaliation

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in the last few days. I was pretty busy. But here's another chapter. I promise it'll be a good one! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TEC...**

* * *

Lisa was in a pretty awkward situation. She lay sprawled on the sidewalk, with Hector crouched over her. Their faces about three inches apart.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She mumbled, her face flaming.

"Uh, Lisa. We need to talk." Hector said.

He stood up and held out his hand. Lisa hesitated for a moment, but reluctantly took it. Tingles washed through her arm when she did. And Hector pulled her up. They stood there staring at each other for a few awkward minutes. Lisa could tell Hector hadn't changed very much since she'd last seen him. He'd grown taller and his hair was styled differently, but he was the same old Hector. At least she thought he was.

Lisa turned away. "It's pointless Hector. Things can't be the way they were again. Your feelings have changed. Even if mine had stayed the same this whole time. You can't just expect me to take this lightly!"

"Lisa-" Hector started.

"No!" Lisa interjected. "You don't understand! I loved you Hector." Her voice was cracking now. "And you think I wouldn't take it personally that you just left for another girl? You really _are _cruel. And I never want to see your face again!"

Lisa turned and ran, tears streaming down her face. "LISA WAIT!" Hector called after her. But she didn't care. He didn't want her, so she didn't want him.

An arm grabbed her and whirled her around. "Let me go!" She sobbed. "You don't even care!" But his grip didn't loosen.

"Lisa, listen to me." Hector said firmly. "Did you really think I forgot you? Did you really think I hated you? Lisa, I loved you too. But I still like Karen. Things are complicated now. And I don't know-"

"Shut up, Hector. Just shut up." Lisa yanked her arm away and took off down the street.

* * *

Lisa lay on her bed. So many thoughts were going through her head. But one stood out from the others. She made up her mind and grabbed her cellphone, quickly dialing Karen's number.

"Hello? Karen? It's me, Lisa." She took a deep breath. "Tell your brother I changed my mind. I'm going to accept his invitation. I'll come over there at 6 PM tomorrow. Tell him to be ready."

Lisa hung up the phone. Wondering if getting back at Hector was really what she wanted to do.

* * *

The next evening, Jess and Keith were having a silent walk through the park.

Jessica hadn't said anything all night. And Keith had a pretty good idea what was bothering her.

"Jess, you're still thinking about Lisa, aren't you?" He sighed.

"Oh Keith, I'm worried about her!" She blurted out. "She used to do everything with Hector before she left for that science program. Remember _Friends or Aunts_?"

Keith smiled. "Yeah. With Francine helping Annie and her aunt cheat. You eventually stopped her, though."

Jessica managed a small grin. "Yeah, but Lisa and Hector were doing so well together. Well, I mean when they actually started getting things right."

Keith laughed. "But you know things are different now, Jess. Hector might still have feelings for Lisa. But he also has feelings for Karen. And that's not going to change."

Jess frowned. "Maybe it is."

Keith turned to look at her. "Wait, you aren't seriously thinking-"

"Yes, I'm going to break up Hector and Karen for good. That witch doesn't deserve to be Hector's girlfriend, anyway." Jessica huffed.

"Jess-"

"Keith, LOOK!" She gasped.

They had just reached the exit to the park. And in the dim light of a street lamp They could make out Lisa getting into a car with a guy that looked very much like Karen. They quickly ducked behind a bush as the car sped past them.

"Wasn't that Karen's twin brother?" Keith asked rising from their hiding place.

"What?! I didn't know that witch even _had _a twin!" Jess exploded.

"Jess!" Keith glared.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop the witch thing." Jessica rolled her eyes. "But only for tonight."

Keith sighed and turned back to the quickly disappearing vehicle. "Why is Lisa going out with _him_?"

Jess suddenly gasped. "Oh no! It must be because of Hector! She's upset about Hector and now she wants to hurt him like he hurt her! We have to stop her, Keith!"

"Okay, okay! But they're already gone. How are we going to find them?" Keith shrugged.

Jess turned to face a nearby condo. "I have a pretty good idea..."

* * *

"Okay, they're going to the theater." Jessica said as she trotted down the steps of the condo. With a good number of threats. She'd convinced Karen to tell her where Lisa and Kevin were off to.

Keith smirked. "I hope you didn't yell at her too much."

"Oh shut up." Jess gave him a playful nudge.

"The theater isn't too far from here. We can get there in a few minutes. Let's go!" Keith grabbed her hand and they raced off for the theater.

They arrived at the last minute for the movie. Keith quickly paid for tickets and they walked inside.

"Do you see them?" Jessica whispered.

"No, keep looking." Keith whispered back.

"There!" Jess hissed. She pointed to a row three seats back from the screen.

They quickly took their seats behind them as the movie started. Jessica didn't pay too much attention to the movie. But kept watching Lisa and Kevin intently. Kevin had casually placed an arm around her. Lisa didn't resist, but instead placed her head on his shoulder. Jessica gritted her teeth angrily. Who did this guy think he was? And what was Lisa _thinking_?

Jess turned to Keith. Who had quickly fallen asleep. "Keith, wake up." She hissed, trying to suppress a smile.

"Huh? What? Where are we?" He blurted sleepily.

"We're in the movie theater. Remember?" She whispered. "Watching _them_." She pointed.

"Oh, right." He rubbed his eyes. "How long do we have to stay here again?"

"Just long enough to talk to Lisa when she's alone." Jessica replied.

After a few minutes, Lisa got up from her seat and left the room. She must've been going to the bathroom. But Jess didn't care. Now was their chance. She grabbed Keith and pulled him out of the dark room.

"Okay, where did she go?" Jessica looked around, but didn't see Lisa.

"Let's wait at the bathroom." Keith suggested.

They crept to the bathroom door and waited. A minute later, the door opened and Lisa stepped out. She froze in her tracks when she saw her old friends. She jumped back and tried to close the door. But Jess was too quick for her. She went forward and blocked her way.

"Lisa, we need to talk." She ordered.

Lisa sighed and came out of the bathroom once more. "What is it?"

"What are you trying to pull?" Keith demanded. "Why are you with _him_?"

"Well, he asked and I accepted. We're just spending a little time together? Is that so wrong?" Lisa huffed.

"Lisa. Please. You don't have to do this." Jessica pleaded. "We can fix this. We'll get you and Hector back together again."

"Is that what this is about?" Lisa asked angrily. "Well maybe I don't want to back together with Hector! Maybe I'm just fine without him!" She stormed back into the dark room. Leaving Jess and Keith staring in astonishment.

"I've never seen her that angry before." Keith murmured. "She's usually so friendly and optimistic."

"Yeah, that was _before _she found out about Hector and Karen." Jessica spat. "This has gone way too far. And I'm going to end it." She grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him out of the theater.

* * *

"Jess, you can't be serious!" Keith shouted. "This is crazy!"

"We don't have a choice. If we're going to break up Hector and Karen, and Kevin and Lisa, we're going to need help. Expert help." Jessica insisted.

She exhaled softly and started to press the very numbers on her phone that she never thought she'd dial. "Francine? It's Jessica. We need your help."

**Ooh, this is getting interesting. Getting help from the very prankster who caused the problem? Not a good idea. ;) This was a pretty long chapter for me. And I hope you enjoyed!**

**~LoF**


	5. Deception

**Okay, one more chapter today. To make up for not updating in a while. ;)**

**JAS: Well, think of it this way. Would you want your brother to date a very cruel girl? XD And also Jessica isn't exactly trying to make Hector date Lisa. Just trying to get them to be friends again. And DUMP KAREN! MUAHAHAHAHA! Okay, now that's out, you may proceed with your reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: THE ELECTRIC COMPANY WILL BE MINE. Oh wait, that's not exactly a disclaimer, is it? :/ Oh well... I *sniff* *sniff* don't own it.**

* * *

Jessica was already regretting what she'd done. Meeting Francine at the back of the diner tomorrow morning at 8:00? Not her idea of a pleasant morning activity. And Keith was just as reluctant.

"You are so not dragging me all the way to the diner just to meet Francine." He grumbled.

"But Keith!" Jess faked a hurt voice. "It'll be scary without you!" She cut herself off with a laugh. She'd sounded ridiculous.

Keith sighed. "Jess, please change your mind about this." He pleaded. "Francine isn't the one to be helpful."

"She is in this situation. A prankster is-I can't believe I'm saying this-exactly what we need right now." Jessica insisted. "Besides, she's our only hope."

Keith sighed again. "Fine. I'll meet you at eight." He hung up. He didn't trust Francine. And he never would. But Jessica needed a way to get Hector and Lisa to be friends again. And that way was through Francine Carruthers.

* * *

There'd been a change of plans. Francine hadn't expected Keith and Jessica to butt in. But their asking her for help was a perfect opportunity to speed things up.

Two people walked out behind the diner. A boy and a girl. They were here. Francine stood up from a pile of bins she was hiding behind. She wore a long overcoat and a large hat. Sunglasses shielded her eyes.

"So...Come for some advice Jessica?" Francine turned her head to look around. "Well you've come to the right place."

"What do you have in mind Francine?" Jess asked coldly.

Francine wrinkled her nose. "All right. We can skip the pleasantries. This is what I plan to do. We give Hector a 'gift' from Karen that's actually something-ahem-disturbing. And we give Lisa a 'gift' from Kevin. Then they dump their dates and forgive each other. And they make out and live happily ever after." She snorted. "Satisfied?"

"Well, I don't know-" Jessica started.

"Deal or no deal? I haven't got all day." Francine huffed.

"Fine," Jess gave in. Though she didn't look too happy about it. "This had better work Francine."

"Oh, you'll be very surprised with the results." Francine sneered. She, of course, had no intention to actually help Jessica and Keith. But to make matters worse between Hector and Lisa. She was so devious that she sometimes surprised even herself.

"But of course I'm not doing this for free." Francine smirked. "What's in it for me?"

Jess exchanged a glance with Keith. He sighed and stepped forward. "If your plan works, we'll let the pranksters poke fun of us and prank us for a whole week."

"Deal!" Francine crowed. "It's time to get down to business."

She turned and walked briskly away. Leaving Jessica and Keith alone behind the Electric Diner.

* * *

Hector opened the door to his apartment. A small package lay on the doormat. "What's this?" He raised an eyebrow. He scooped up the box and brought it inside. It was addressed to him. From Karen.

"So what's in the box?" Jess asked peering over his shoulder. She seemed very curious to know what it was.

"I dunno." He tore off the paper and pulled off the lid.

"_Aah_!" He shrieked as a gross looking bug sprang from the box and onto his shirt. He brushed it off angrily. Inside was a note. It read: 'Have a nice scare?'.

Jessica picked up the bug. "It's plastic." She announced knocking it lightly against a table.

"It's garbage!" He growled, snatching it from her and tossing it in the trash.

"Why would Karen send you a fake bug as a prank? That doesn't sound like a very caring girlfriend to me." Jess pondered incredulously. She was acting pretty strange, but Hector was too angry to notice.

At that moment, his cellphone rang. Surprisingly, it was Karen. "Karen, what's with the bug present?" He growled after answering the phone.

There was a pause. "_What are you talking about? What bug present?_" She asked.

Hector narrowed his eyes. "Never mind, Karen. Forget it." He quickly hung up.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked, as Hector stepped outside.

"To find a jealous girl." He spat, slamming the door behind him.

Jess wanted to slap herself. Hector thought _Lisa _had sent him that gift. This wasn't at all what was supposed to happen. Well, that's what she got for trusting Francine.

She quickly called Keith. "Um, Keith, we have a problem." She explained sheepishly.

* * *

"Lisa! Package for you!" Mrs. Heffenbacher called.

"Who's it from?" Lisa asked coming out of the hall.

"A Kevin Clarke?" She read the name on the box.

"Oh," Lisa blushed. She took the package from her mother and went to her room.

She quickly unwrapped it and opened the box. She gasped. Inside, was a poster with her photograph. A mustache was drawn on her face and a space was scribbled between her two front teeth. And below were the words '_Little Miss Perfect_'.

She gritted her teeth angrily. What kind of selfish idiot did Kevin think he was? Right then, her phone rang. Kevin.

"_Hey beautiful, how's it going?_" Asked Kevin's voice.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just looking at the '_Little Miss Perfect_' poster you sent me." She said dryly.

"_Huh? What poster are you talking about, beautiful? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I didn't send you one._" He said, confused.

Lisa's eyes widened with realization. "Never mind, Kevin. I think I know who did." She snapped her phone shut angrily.

She walked out of her room and threw open the front door.

"Lisa? Where are you headed off to?" Her mother asked.

"To see a stupid jerk." She snapped, walking out the door.

* * *

Jessica walked into the Electric Diner. "Keith, I'm so glad you came!" She ran to hug him.

"What now?" Keith asked, looking around the diner.

"We wait for Hector and Lisa. They're sure to meet each other here. If Francine planned it right." Jess said dryly. "She tricked us. And now Hector and Lisa are going to be worse off than they were before."

Lisa stormed into the diner, just as Jessica had predicted. "Where's Hector?!" She demanded.

"Uh-" Keith started.

"We don't know!" Jess lied.

But to Jessica's horror, Hector walked in behind her. Lisa whirled on him angrily. But Hector started first.

"Just because you're jealous of me and Karen, doesn't mean you have to send me stupid bugs." He growled.

"_What_?!" Lisa screamed. "I am _not_ jealous of that-that-barbie faced witch! And _you're _the one who's jealous of me and Kevin! You sent me that idiotic poster!"

"_Kevin_?!" Hector snorted. "He's _pathetic_. He doesn't even do anything athletic."

Jess and Keith stared back and forth between them.

"Well he's more understanding and caring than a certain selfish _jerk_!" Lisa exploded.

"Yeah, and that would be you!" Hector shot back.

"QUIET!" Keith shouted. "Both of you. Shut up!"

Hector and Lisa stared at him for a few moments, then stormed out of the diner, parting different ways.

"Great," Jessica muttered, "Just great."

Hector and Lisa were now seething mad at each other, and it was all her fault.

**Okay, that's all for today. I might post tomorrow, but you never know. ;)**

**~LoF**


	6. Clemency

**HEEYY YOOUU GUUYYSS!(I just had to use that :3) Sorry about not updating yesterday. I got caught up with school. :P So, quit reading this and start reading the chapter! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THE ELECTRIC COMPANY. WAAAAHHHHH! I WANNA OWN IIIIITTTT!**

* * *

"FRANCINE!" Jessica shouted, angrily kicking a stool. "Why did I trust that prankster?!"

"Jess, Jess! Calm down! It wasn't your fault, I trusted her too." Keith insisted.

Jessica's phone suddenly beeped. "Francine," She grumbled.

She put her phone on the table so they could both see.

_"Hello my fellow neighbors!" Francine greeted, speaking dramatically into a microphone. "It just so happens everybody's favorite girl, Little Miss-Er-Lisa Heffenbacher, has returned from her science program."_

_The camera then switched to Lisa in front of the diner, whirling around and running off. "But her seeming 'boyfriend' Hector Ruiz, well at least that's what everybody thought he was since he and Lisa spent so much time together, had gotten himself a girlfriend when she was gone. And she couldn't be more devastated. Poor Lisa." Francine made an attempt to dry invisible tears with a tissue._

_Then the camera scene changed to Lisa and Kevin walking into the theater together. "But strangely, she got over him real quickly and got herself a boyfriend. But the two of them must've still been jealous. Because they sent each other pranks." Francine shook her head in mock disappointment. "The things people do for love."_

_The camera again switched to Lisa and Hector shouting at each other angrily inside The Electric Diner. "But the two Electric Company members found out about each others' pranks. And got into a big fight. Oh dear!" Francine gasped. "And that's your story. A relationship impossible to repair. This is Francine Carruthers, signing off."_

"I can't believe her!" Jess exploded. "She _used_ us! I'm such an _idiot _for trusting her!"

Keith put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, okay? We'll sort this out." He assured her. "I hope..."

* * *

Hector couldn't believe the nerve of Lisa. Sending him a disgusting fake bug when she knew he disliked bugs. What kind of friend was she? A _real _friend would be kind, understanding, and optimistic. He frowned. He'd just described Lisa herself.

Hector plopped himself down on a bench in the park. He needed time to think.

Something definitely wasn't right. It wasn't like Lisa to send him pranks. It wasn't like Lisa to be angry and vengeful. Or was it? Did he really know Lisa? Did he really know his former best friend? Yes. The answer came to him instantly. He'd known Lisa for years. He'd even gone on the game show '_Friends or Aunts_' with her. He definitely knew her. Just then, he realized Lisa couldn't have sent that bug to him. Lisa would _never_ do anything like that. Even if she _did _feel dejected. His mind snapped back to the diner. When he'd yelled at her. Lisa would probably sobbing her heart out. He wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be the one she could always come to for help. And right then, all he wanted to do was apologize.

* * *

Hector. That name used to mean hope for Lisa. Hector. It used to mean kindness. Hector. It used to mean understanding. Hector. It used to mean help. But not anymore. Now, it just meant devastation.

Lisa stormed her way to the park and sat down hard on the steps. Her anger suddenly melted into depression. Her and Hector's hurtful words came back to her. _Well he's more understanding and caring than a certain selfish jerk! Yeah, and that would be you! _She buried her face in her hands, shaking with silent sobs.

Why would Hector send her a '_Little Miss Perfect_' poster? He never called her that. Only Francine did. _Francine_. She was right. Hector _wouldn't_ call her that. He couldn't have sent her that poster. He wasn't like that. Even if he _had_ found a girlfriend. _Well he's more understanding and caring than a certain selfish jerk! _What had Lisa done? Hector hadn't sent her that poster. And she had jumped to conclusions so quickly she didn't stop to think.

Hector. That name _did_ mean hope for Lisa. Hector. It _did_ mean kindness. Hector. It _did_ mean understanding. Hector. It _did _mean help. But Lisa figured that they both needed help right then. From each other.

* * *

Hector stood up from his bench. He needed to talk to Lisa.

Lisa rose from the steps. She needed to talk to Hector.

Hector walked through the park, looking for a familiar flash of blond hair.

Lisa made her way deeper into the park, watching out for a tall athletic figure.

The two were so absorbed in looking for each other, they walked right into to each other and toppled to the ground.

Their position was even more awkward than before. Hector lay sprawled on the pathway, with Lisa on his chest. Their faces were two inches apart.

"Hector?" Lisa murmured.

"Lisa..." He whispered.

She threw here arms around him and hugged him hard. Hector held her close, hugging her back. Lisa had forgotten how good it felt to hug Hector. His strong warm arms around her. The smell of fresh fruit filling her nostrils. It just felt so...Amazing.

"Hector...I'm sorry." Lisa finally apologized.

"It's okay, Lisa. I'm sorry too." Hector said, running a hand through her hair.

"I know you wouldn't have sent me that poster." Lisa whispered.

"And you wouldn't have sent me that bug." Hector replied.

"Wait-poster?! Bug?!" They blurted out at the same time. "_Francine_."

Lisa sighed. "We can deal with her later. But for now, let's just talk."

They stood up and sat together on a nearby bench.

"I guess I _was _a little jealous of Karen." Lisa admitted.

"And I was kind of jealous of Kevin." Hector said sheepishly.

"Hector..." Lisa started, she looked down at the ground. "If you want, we-we can just be friends again. And-and nothing more."

Hector stared sadly at her. She was upset and he knew it. And he had to make a choice. Karen, or...Lisa. Memories flooded into his head. Memories of Karen and Lisa. Sure, Karen was pretty, but she was more like a fan to him. Always obsessed over how he played basketball or how he ran the diner. And all that other stuff. But Lisa...She was more like a sister, or a really great friend. She always swarmed him with worry if he ever got hurt, helped him when he needed to work on Science, and always had the right thing to say when he came for advice. Hector grinned. He knew who to decide.

"No." He said plainly.

"What?" Lisa turned to look at him, confused.

Hector smiled. She looked so cute when she was confused. And that was mostly rare. "Lisa, I don't want us to just be friends. I mean, sure, Karen's cool. But you-you're more than cool. You're amazing. If there's anyone I want to spend most of my time with, it's you. You were great as a friend. And I know you'll be greater as-as something more."

Lisa blushed and looked away. "Hector...We've been friends for so long, I can easily think of you as a brother. But, my feelings have changed for you over the years. And I care about you more than I would a brother. And-I want us to be more than friends."

Hector grinned at her. "Well, that doesn't make it a official."

Lisa frowned. "What do you mean? What does?"

"This," Hector leaned over and pressed his lips into hers.

Lisa's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't pull away. She'd never been kissed before, but if she had, she'd say this was the best. It felt so _good_. It was like butterflies had invaded her bloodstream and had started flapping through her body. She could feel her face grow warm. She slid her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back. Hector pulled her close, filling in the gap between them. Lisa had only one thought. Hector's kisses were a _lot_ better than his hugs. Neither of them wanted it to end, but they _had _to come up for air sooner or later. When they finally broke apart a minute later, they were panting heavily and their faces felt like they were on fire.

"That was-was..." Lisa started.

"Amazing." Hector finished for her.

Lisa frowned. "Wait, what about-Karen? And Kevin?" She immediately felt guilty. It was like she and Hector were cheating on them. And she definitely didn't want it to be like that.

"It's okay. I'll break up with her. It wasn't working out anyway." Hector reassured her.

Lisa nodded. "I'll tell Kevin." She offered.

They didn't want to leave each other, but they shared one last hug and went on their way.

* * *

They had no idea Jessica and Keith had been spying on them for sometime.

"YES!" Jess shouted, pumping her fist. "They made up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Keith held up his hands. "Not so fast. They still need to break up with the Clarke's. And we still don't know how that'll work out."

Jessica only smiled at him. "I'm sure it'll be just fine."

* * *

Hector walked into Karen's apartment. She only lived a few blocks away from Kevin. He opened the door. "Karen? Things aren't working out." He started.

"Oh, things are working out just fine." Karen laughed.

Hector whirled around to see her standing in a doorway, a bottle of strange liquid in her hand. The label read '_Manny Spamboni's Blacker Outinator_'.

"Lights out, Ruiz!" She sneered, spraying it in his face.

He backed away coughing. His vision blurred. A million thoughts raced through his head. Karen. Manny's knock-out spray. Pranksters. _No_.

"Tricked...Me-" He managed to blurt just before he blacked out.

* * *

Lisa opened the door to Kevin's condo. "Hello? Kevin? I don't think this is working. Maybe-"

"Not so fast, Lisa." Kevin said stepping out from a doorway, holding a bottle with the label '_Manny's Blacker Outinator_'.

"No..." Lisa whispered. Kevin? Pranksters? _Liar_.

Before she could say more, Kevin sprayed the liquid straight at her.

Her knees buckled and she collapsed, coughing. Spots swam before her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, '_beautiful_'!" He laughed.

Lisa's head fell back, and her vision was enveloped in darkness.

**MUAHAHAHAHA! You didn't think this story would end in hugs and kisses did you? Okay, so maybe it will. But not without some drama! :3 Will Jessica and Keith find out about Hector and Lisa's capture?! Will the pranksters have finally destroyed the Electric Company?! Will Keith and Jess find a way to stop them?! Tune in next time to find out! ;)**

**~LoF**


	7. Aggression

**Okay guys, just to let you know, I don't think I'll be posting tomorrow, or Saturday. And Sunday is definitely a no. So the next chapter will be out on Monday. Sorry. :P**

**JAS: Actually, Hector and Lisa are just unconscious. So you don't need to worry about comas. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEC! :O**

* * *

Jessica and Keith walked into the Diner, happy that their two friends had made up.

"Hey Shock, what's up?" Keith asked their friend behind the counter.

"I've been really busy guys. Hector said he was having girl trouble and needed me to take over for a few days. Man, it's been tough!" He wiped sweat off his brow.

Jessica smiled. "Don't worry. I think Hector'll be back pretty soon. He worked out his problem with Lisa."

Shock grinned. "I'm glad that's over with. Karen really didn't seem like his type. Could you ask him when he'll be back to work. I really need some help over here."

"Sure," Jess pulled out her phone and texted: 'Where r u bro?'. She waited a few minutes but there was no reply. She frowned and tried calling. Nothing. She got voicemail.

"Something's wrong." She realized.

Keith and Shock turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Hector's not answering. He _always _answers." Panic started rising in her chest.

"Try Lisa." Keith suggested.

Jessica went back to texting and calling. "She won't answer either! We have to find them!"

"Where was the last you saw them?" Shock asked. He was getting worried too.

"In the park, they were talking and-WAIT! They went to go break up with the Clarke's. You don't think-" Jess turned to Keith, she was tearing up.

"We need to get over there. _Now_. Shock, you coming?" Keith turned to him.

"Uh..." He warily turned to look around the diner, then back at them. "I'll close the diner." He gave in. "You guys go. I'll catch up with you in a sec."

"Great! Come on Jess!" Keith and Jessica bolted out of the diner and ran off down the street.

* * *

Keith and Jess darted up the steps to Kevin's condo. Keith pounded on the door. "OPEN UP!" He shouted. There was no answer. Only silence.

"We need to get inside!" Jessica said.

Keith turned the handle on the door, surprisingly, it was unlocked. And that was _not _a good sign. They cautiously stepped inside. They quickly scanned the rooms.

"I've got nothing." Keith said when they met back at the front door.

"Me too." Jess admitted. "Now what?"

"Wait, look!" Keith pointed to a sofa. Something had hastily been stuffed underneath it. It looked like a bottle of liquid.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"Let's find out." Keith reached under the sofa and pulled out the bottle.

Jess gasped in horror. It was labelled: '_Manny Spamboni's Blacker Outinator_'.

"The Clarke's are working with the pranksters!" She realized. "It all makes sense now. Francine was behind Karen's 'relationship' with Hector all this time. Kevin's too!"

"Now aren't you the clever ones?" A voice said behind them.

Jessica and Keith whirled around. Both Kevin and Karen Clarke stood behind them. A bottle of Manny's knock-out spray in Karen's hand. "Ready to join your precious friends?" She laughed.

* * *

Shock did a quick sweep of the diner. He grabbed the keys and bolted around the counter. _Got to help Hector and Lisa. _He thought.

"Going somewhere, Shock?" Francine asked from the doorway. In her hand was the bottle of knock-out spray.

Shock froze in his tracks. "What do you want with me? What have you done with Hector and Lisa?"

"Don't worry, they're in a safe place. You'll be there to see them yourself very soon." Francine laughed. She held up the bottle and sprayed it straight at Shock.

* * *

Jessica's mind raced. They needed to do something. _Fast_. The Clarke's advanced slowly on them.

"What have you done with our friends?" Keith asked.

"They're in safe hands. _Francine's _hands." Kevin sneered.

"I wouldn't call a prankster's hands _safe_." Jess spat.

"Well, that's a shame. Because you're about to be transferred to them!" Karen lifted the bottle and sprayed a mist of liquid in their direction.

Keith's reaction was lighting fast. He drew a wall in the air, blocking the spray, and the Clarke's from advancing.

"Let's go!" Keith grabbed Jessica's hand and ran out of the room. "Here!" They bolted up the stairs to the second floor, and exited onto the balcony.

"There aren't any stairs!" Jess cried. "I can hear them coming!"

"I'm on it!" Keith sprang into action, tracing out steps for them to descend.

"They're coming up the stairs!" Jessica glanced into the building.

"Shut the balcony doors!" Keith called over his shoulder.

Jess pulled the doors shut, holding them in place. The Clarke's were at the door now. Trying to pull against Jessica's grip. "I can't hold them!" She wailed. "Hurry with those stairs!"

"I'm drawing as fast as I can!" Keith shot back. "DONE!"

"Now what?!" Jessica asked, already panicking. "I can't just let go!"

"You can now!" Keith scribbled a lock into place on the door handle, leaving the Clarke's to bang angrily on the glass doors.

"Keith, you're a genius!" Jessica reached over and gave him a quick kiss.

He blinked. "Um, uh, that door isn't going to hold for long! Come on!"

Jess and Keith scrambled their way down Keith's hastily drawn stairs.

When they reached the bottom, there was a sickening shatter from above. Keith quickly waved his hand, and the stairs disappeared. "Let's see them try to get down from there!" Keith grinned. And with that, they dashed off down the street.

* * *

Shock dropped on the floor and rolled away, lifting his shirt to his nose and mouth.

"You can't dodge me forever!" Francine laughed, sending a flurry of sprays in his direction.

"Maybe not," He shot back. "But I can stop you!" He grabbed a salt shaker from a nearby table and hurled it at the bottle.

Francine shrieked as the container was knocked from her grasp. "NO!"

Shock snatched it from off the ground and aimed it at Francine. Or at least where she used to be. She'd quickly darted out of the Electric Diner and ran off. He stomped his foot in frustration. That was when he noticed a small beeping noise coming from the bottle. He had a pretty good idea what that meant. Shock threw it across the room, where it exploded into a wall of mist. He rushed outside, holding his breath until he was across the street.

Okay. He was definitely not expecting _that_.

"Shock!" Came a cry to his left. He turned to see Jessica and Keith running toward him.

"What happened back here?!" Jess asked.

"Oh, Francine tried to knock me out with some weird looking liquid. But I stopped her...Aannd it ended up exploding."

Keith blinked. "Uh, well, we were attacked by the Clarke twins when we went to look for Hector and Lisa. We're pretty sure they got knocked out and kidnapped."

Jessica sighed. "Now what? We have no idea how to find Hector and Lisa. And we're now targets of three crazy pranksters. This day is just getting better and better." She grumbled.

"Well, there _is _one more thing we could try." Keith said.

"What's that?" Shock and Jess asked simultaneously.

Keith grinned. "It takes a prankster to know a prankster. Especially one that looks up to them."

* * *

"Lisa..." A voice called. "Lisa!"

Lisa's eyes snapped open. She tried to reach her hands up to rub them, when she realized she was tied to a chair.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud.

"LISA!" Hector shouted from behind her. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

Then she remembered. Kevin. Knock-out spray. Darkness. She'd been kidnapped. But at least she was with Hector. "Hector, I'm fine." Lisa reassured him. "I'm just a little dizzy."

"Karen knocked me out. Kevin did the same thing, didn't he?" Hector spat.

"Yeah," Lisa replied, "They must be working with the pranksters."

"That's what I thought." Hector said.

For a moment, they didn't say anything.

"Hector...How are we going to get out of this mess?" Lisa asked.

"Don't worry. Keith, Jess, and Shock are still out there. They'll find us." Hector said.

"What if they don't? What if they get caught too? What if-"

"Lisa, it's going to be okay." Hector soothed. "Besides, I don't care what happens to me. As long as I'm with you."

Lisa could feel her face grow warm. "Hector?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you a lot when I was away."

Even though Lisa couldn't see him, she could feel his warm smile. "I missed you too, Lisa. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even when I was with Karen."

Lisa smiled and leaned her head back, she felt her head touch his. They must've been sitting back to back, and tied together. But Lisa didn't care. As long as she was with Hector. She'd always feel safe.

**Okay, the next chapter might be the final chapter. Or the one after that. You'll just have to wait and see. And unfortunately for you, that wait will last three days. :P**

**~LoF**


	8. Success

**Okay, here's the eighth chapter. Please enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TEC**

* * *

"Keith, I hope you know what you're doing." Jess frowned.

"It's the only way to find out where they are." Keith insisted.

He, Jess, and Shock stood in front of Gilda Flip's door, ready to knock.

Keith lifted his hand and rapped softly on the door. There was some shuffling inside and it opened. Gilda stood in front of them. Her eyes widened and she tried to close it on them. But Keith put his foot in the way.

"Gilda, we need to talk. Now." He said firmly.

She sighed and pulled back the door. "Fine, come in."

A few moments later, they were huddled in her small room, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know what Francine's planning." She admitted sheepishly. "She said she wanted to do it herself. And it was personal."

They glared down at her, expecting more.

"Okay, well, I've been snooping a little." She said. "And so far, I've found out that Francine made a deal with Karen and Kevin Clarke. So they were never really in any relationships. She just needed them to get Hector and Lisa away from each other."

"Why would she want to do that?" Shock asked.

"Um, well, you won't tell anyone, will you? Francine would definitely kill me if she found out." Gilda pleaded.

Keith, Jessica, and Shock exchanged glances. "Fine," Jess gave in. "We won't tell."

"Uh, Francine kind of, sort of, has a..._crushonhector_!" She blurted.

"I _knew_ it!" Jessica shouted. "She's been so jealous of Lisa all this time! And they weren't even together!"

Gilda stared up at her guiltily.

Jess sighed. "Don't worry. I won't tell. It'll be hard not to, though." She grumbled.

"What else do you know?" Keith asked.

Gilda frowned, trying to think. "Um, Francine found out Hector and Lisa had made up, and her plan didn't work. So she's going to get Annie to try and hypnotize Hector into falling for her, and hypnotize Lisa into hating him."

Jessica gasped in horror. "That's terrible! Where is she keeping them?! Gilda, you have to tell us!"

"I don't know!" Gilda wailed. "That's all I found out!"

Jess looked like she wanted to destroy something, but Keith held her back. "Gilda, where would Francine normally hide something she doesn't want found?" He asked.

"In the attic of this building. Why do you-oh." She said. "I should've thought of that." But she was talking to an empty room. Keith, Jessica, and Shock were already gone.

"Hold on bro! We're coming!" Jess muttered.

They bolted up the stairs to the last door. "This must be the attic." Shock panted.

"Let's hope it's not locked." Jessica chewed her lip.

"It isn't!" Keith announced turning the handle. He threw open the door.

* * *

"Hector, do you see anything?" Lisa asked, trying to peer through the darkness.

"No," Hector sighed, "It's too dark to make anything out."

"I know." Lisa agreed. She felt around the floor with her feet. There wasn't anything there either. "Do you have anything in your pockets?"

"I did have a pocket knife, but Karen must've taken it." Hector replied.

Lisa slumped deeper into her chair. "Great. Who knows how long we'll be here?" She grumbled.

"Lisa wait," Hector whispered. "I hear voices."

Lisa stopped and listened. Sure enough, there were muffled voices coming from outside the room. But before she could say anything, there was a flash of light and a rush of air, as a door was flung open.

* * *

"No..." Jessica murmured.

"There's no one here!" Shock stared.

Keith frowned. "Either we're too late, or they weren't here at all."

"I think it's the second one." Shock guessed. "It doesn't look like anybody's been in this room for months."

Sure enough, boxes and other strange looking items were caked with dust and cobwebs.

"NO!" Jess kicked the wall. "We'll never find them! It's that stupid Francine! And because of her, Hector will be all over her, and Lisa will hate his guts. This couldn't get any worse!"

For once, Keith had to agree. Things were looking really hopeless for their friends.

* * *

Hector blinked, trying to rid his vision of the blinding light.

"Hello Hector!" Francine's voice. "Oh and, uh, Lisa."

"What do _you_ want?!" He growled.

"You'll see soon enough." Francine laughed.

Hector's vision cleared. And now he could see Francine. And...Annie Scrambler?

"Oh Annie, do have your pocket watch?" Francine asked.

"You bet I do." Annie smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Lisa spat.

"Hypnotize you, of course." Annie shot her a wicked grin and walked in front of Hector.

"NO!" Lisa shouted, struggling harder at her bonds.

Hector did the same. "You can't do this!" He snarled.

"I can and I will." Annie sneered. She lifted her watch to his face. "Watch the watch, pretty boy."

Hector gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. "No way, Scrambler." He said firmly.

He felt hands on his head, and fingers forcefully prying his eyelids open. "Do it, Annie!" Francine shouted.

"NO STOP!" Lisa screamed.

Hector frantically jerked his head, trying to keep his eyes off Annie's watch. He then noticed the open door. A thought flashed in his mind.

"LISA, THE DOOR!" He shouted.

Thankfully, she understood. "HEEYY YOOUU GUUYYSS!" She screamed.

"NO!" Francine shrieked, clapping a hand over her mouth.

Annie did the same to Hector. But they still struggled.

He could only hope that Keith and Jessica had heard.

* * *

"Now what?" Shock asked as they stepped out of the building.

"I don't know." Keith admitted. "Gilda doesn't know anything more. And it'll be too late by the time we find the other pranksters."

"We have to keep searching. They can't be-" Jess stopped as she was interrupted by a loud scream.

"HEEYY YOOUU GUUYYSS!"

The three of them froze. "THAT WAS LISA!" Jessica shrieked.

"It came from that direction! Come on!" Keith shouted. And they bolted off down the street.

* * *

Annie slammed the door shut and switched on the light.

"Hurry! Before someone comes!" Francine shouted.

She snapped the watch in front of Hector. "You're getting sleepy. Veerryy sleepy." She said slowly.

Hector yawned.

"NO!" Lisa wailed. "HECTOR SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Good. Now pay no attention to this cheesy rhyme. You're in love with Francine Carruthers this time!" Annie crowed.

Francine stared at her blankly. "Is that it? That's all you came up with?"

"I'm not good with rhymes. Deal with it." Annie snapped.

"Wow Francine. Have you always looked this beautiful?" Hector interrupted dreamily.

"Eww, yuck, I didn't think anyone would ever say that about _you_, Francine." Annie gagged.

"IT WORKED!" Francine shrieked, ignoring Annie's outburst. "Er-I mean-Of course, Hector darling."

"HECTOR NO!" Lisa screamed.

"Zip it, Little Miss Perfect." Francine laughed. "Hector's _mine_, now! And there's _nothing_ you can do about it!"

"Francine, wanna grab a quick dinner at the diner? It's on the house." Hector said.

"Of course, handsome!" She giggled.

"No..." Lisa whispered. Tears of desperation rolled down her cheeks. She'd lost Hector. Again.

**Okay, this chapter is kinda cheesy. So...Forgive me. :P And the next chapter might be the last. Or the one after that. I'm kind of making this up as I go. XD Will Keith, Jessica, and Shock get to Lisa in time to save her from being hypnotized into hating Hector? Will they Unhypnotize Hector before he starts making out with Francine(I know, gross right? :P). WILL THIS FIC EVER END?! Keep reading to find out! ;)**

**~LoF**


End file.
